


A cup of saltwater flying magic

by JackFloweyDan



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Little Witch Academia, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Adrien Agreste Watches Anime, Cuphead - Freeform, Diabetes, F/M, Fuck Or Die, HIV/AIDS, If you only read one work by me, Relationship(s), Tim allen sexy strip poker, WTF, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackFloweyDan/pseuds/JackFloweyDan
Summary: When a monster atacks a couples marige they have to fightit





	A cup of saltwater flying magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
>  
> 
> Go to bottom

Patrick was sad he had no girlfreind so he went up to the surface to kill people who were getting married"im lonly i want to eat people" he said as he went to a marage house.

 

It was Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger big day, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger was getting married to a hansome man, a mugman

Cuphead: golly i cant beleve my brother is getting married to some one who knoes magic

Akko: i know isnt that great?

Cuphead: it sure is!

Unicron: i am unicorn

Suzy: yay

Elder kettle: i cant beleve my boy is all grown up

Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsbergers parents: YAY

Sally stageplay: weddings always make me cry dont you think?

Lotte:yes yes they do

Amanda:this weding is rad

Heatwave: why am I here? WHATS GOING ON!?!?!?!

Werner wermen:yes this is a happy moment

Suddenly the wedding bells were ringinging mugman and Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger whent on stage when blades was the pope.

Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger : (in her mind) i cant beleve im getting married at 16

Mugman: (also in his mind) i cant beleveb im getting married at [AGE REDACTED]

Blades: by the power of the popeyness i herby declare you man and wi...

Suddenly the door burts open it is patrick now 50 feet tall

Patrick star: I DESPISE U WEDDING IMA EAT U!!!!!

Every one tryed to stop him exept heat wave he was rescuing people  
But patrick ate everyone but cuphead, mugman,Constanze, akko and blades

Cuphead: Dont wory mug me and akko will stop him  
Akko: yea with hope and fath in our hearts we can...  
Patrick ate them too

Blades: oh no what do we do?!

Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger: we can fight  
Mugman: YEA

They shot patrick, patrick shot back but they shot him harder so they won  
And Constanze ripped open patricks belly with blades  
Wich freed everyone  
Everyone exept heatwave: yay  
Fred jones: now lets see who this monster relly is  
Fred took of patricks head it turns out it was................................. watch the comertial first

 

Buy ur inturdnet for 20 bucks: ajia paladed

Watch burgs bobers

Get unfat with exorsize and stop sit ournd

Commertials over

 

IT WAS PLANKTONS DEVIOS SCHEEM TO GET THE KRABBY PATTY SECRET FOMULA to open bills cooke jar.

Plankton:what?

Plankton was aressted mugman and Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger were married and the ship

Mug of magic was made

And everyone was happy

Except heatwave who had aids the whole time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi 
> 
>  
> 
> Go to top


End file.
